sullafandomcom-20200213-history
Numerius Lucretius Severus
Information about Numerius Lucretius Severus Position and Traits Numerius Lucretius Severus Patrician Tall, slender, well built Married to Lucilia of the Valeriii Flaccii Age 38 Son of Gaius Lucretius Severus and Maria Sempronia Background: Landed Aristocrat Political Leanings: Neutral, but sympathetic to (and suspiciously rumored to have taken bribes from) Sulla’s admirers. Although he is seen as supportive of Sulla’s reforms, he is a far milder man than the mobs suspect. He defends a “return to the origins”, but that merely amounts to the Traditional Roman organization prior to Censor Cotta’s Reforms. He is otherwise known for being ideologically flexible. His family has been generally conservative in politics, although jealous and inflexible in the defense of its own privileges. Biography Numerius Lucretius Severus was born in Antium in 636 AUC, son of Gaius Lucretius Severus and Maria Sempronia. He entered the army at age 18, and served in the XXI Legion across the Republic’s expanding territory. He fought in the Servile War, and under Sulla against Mithridates, serving then as an aide to the Proconsul of Asia. He was gravely wounded in Chaeronea, and led several assaults against Mithridatic positions which earned him a reputation for restlessness and bravery. During the Sullan Purges, he was spared execution and confiscation due to his prestigious birth and service record. Although less close to Sulla than many a prominent man, he was rewarded by inheritance with significant landed estates, and even more wealth after one of his uncles was executed for taking part in an anti-Sulla plot. Due to the general perception of Severus as a loyal man who posed no danger to the status-quo, his birth and his record as a capable soldier, he was allowed to keep his uncle’s assets rather than having them confiscated. Family and Close Associates Lucius Flaccus – A freedman, born in Cisalpine Gaul. A loyal servant to Severus, accompanying him whenever business needs to be done, and generally well aware of his master’s special needs. Gaius Lentulus – A former lawyer and sycophant of Numerius. Runs a small shop in the Subura and is known for being docile and submissive. Enemies of both him and Severus often call him effeminate, and argue that Severus uses him continuously as a catamite, sharing his bed whenever his wife is away (which is often). So far, these rumors have been continuously ignored by Severus, and have not been seriously substantiated either. Although some people have claim they have seen more than “mere rumors”. Lucius Marius – Another sycophant. Not a relative of the former Consul, or of anyone of great importance, he is a Plebeian born in Sicily. He is known for being a crook, compulsive gambler and otherwise unremarkable inhabitant of the Aesquiline who lives by the trade of “peddler”. He possesses, according to Severus, “a shrewd outlook and a remarkable talent for business and improvisation”. His ancestors up to his grandfathers were said to be Greek speaking and foreign, although Marius himself never saw them, and cannot substantiate this besides a few mentions he heard in his childhood. Gaius Iulius Iullus – A Patrician man of a respectable and esteemed family with roots tracing back to the time of Servius Tullius, he has recently been reduced to a client of several important Patricians and generally a subordinate who recently found his place among the Lucretii Severi. He is known for an arrogant and hard temperament, and his modest means otherwise do not match his ambition, vanity and outlook. He has no qualms about doing whatever needs to be done to reach his goals. His high birth, however, makes him a potent and influential asset in the hands of his master. Lucretia – Severus’s daughter. A playful and delicate 13 year old known for long bouts of depression and crying. Category:PCs